Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 10
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

Trailer 1x10

As Amy's due date nears, more and more demons attack. Stolas has resurrected Barbas to use his powers against Amy when she is in labor. Meanwhile a child comes to the manor claiming to be a Halliwell. Also Chris and Melina are kidnapped by Barbas, leaving Wyatt, Kris, Patty, Jess, Prue, Patience, and Pandora to save Chris and Melinda, defeat Barbas, and tend to Amy.

A/N: The first chapter should be out very soon. I already have it and the second chapter written.


	2. Meeting Poppy and the Return of Barbas

I don't own Charmed. I do own this story. I also own Amy, Kris, Jess, Aaron, Stolas, and Poppy.

Amy and Piper were in the kitchen baking a cake. Amy was in her late eighth month and Piper was coming over more and more to look over her future daughter in law and her unborn grandchild. Melinda and Jess came into the kitchen and put their backpacks on the kitchen table. They grabbed freshly baked blueberry muffins and sat down and pulled out their homework. "How was school?" Piper asked.

"Fine." Both girls said in unison.

All four of the women in the Halliwell kitchen looked up when they saw a pink light enter the kitchen. They all figured it was Phoebe and Coop, but they were shocked to see Patty's sisters Prue and Patience standing there. "Prue you are back." Melinda said as she stood up to hug her cousin.

"I got a leave from school because I wanted to see the baby born." Prue explained as she released Melinda.

"How have you been?" Amy asked. She had only met Prue once and she really didn't know her, but Amy knew Chris and Prue were always close.

"I have been fine." Prue said as she looked at Amy. "You look good for a pregnant woman in her eighth month."

"Thank you." Amy laughed as she put her hand on her huge stomach. They heard someone knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Amy stood up and left the kitchen.

"So when is that cake going to be ready Aunt Piper?" Patience asked as she licked her lips.

--

Amy opened the door and saw a girl who was no more than nine years old standing there. "Can I help you sweetie?" Amy asked.

"Does this man live here?" The girl asked as she pulled a picture out and handed it to Amy. Amy knew both of the people in the picture. One of them was Beth who was Chris's ex girlfriend. He had dated her before Amy and Chris started to date. The other one was Chris. Where did this girl get this picture?

"Yes he does." Amy said.

"Is he home?" The girl asked.

"No he is at work." Amy said and the girls head fell in disappointment. "What is your name honey?"

"Poppy." The girl said. "Poppy Halliwell. I came to find my daddy. That man in the picture is my daddy."

--

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Sean Bean as Stolas

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

--

Amy let Poppy in the house and took her to the sunroom. Amy went into the living room to call Chris. "Chris!" Amy yelled. "I don't care what you are in the middle of. Get your ass back here now!"

Chris orbed in looking very confused. "What?"

"There is a little girl in our sunroom." Amy said trying to stay clam. "She says that you are her father."

"What?" Chris yelled more out of surprise than anything.

Piper and Prue came out of the kitchen. "What is going on?" Piper demanded.

"Just go talk to her." Amy said as she pushed Chris toward the sunroom.

--

Aaron and Stolas were in the underworld. Stolas was doing a ritual from the Grimoire. "How is bring him back going to help?" Aaron asked.

"If my plan works then Amy will be brought into early labor." Stolas explained. "And then we can eliminate Chris. That way the prophecy cannot become true."

A black light appeared and when it died down the demon of fear was standing there. "Why did you summon me?" Barbas demanded.

""If you help us destroy the Power of Five I will free you." Stolas offered.

"The Power of Five?" Barbas asked.

"Are you in or not?" Aaron asked.

--

Chris walked into the sunroom and saw the girl sitting on the couch. She surly looked like Beth. She had black hair. Chris didn't really know what to say to this girl. She looked up at Chris and he could see her dark brown eyes and at that moment he knew she was his daughter. "Daddy?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"You know I am just a little confused." Chris said as he sat down next to her. "Your mother never told me I had a daughter. You see she moved away and I never saw or heard from her again."

"You didn't know about me." She seemed a little upset at this.

"No." Chris told her. "But now that you are here I will take care of you and I will love you."

"I don't know if that pretty pregnant lady told you but my name is Poppy Halliwell." She said.

"Well you know I am going to marry that pregnant lady." Chris informed her as he poked her in the stomach playfully.

"Good." Poppy smiled. "I like her."

REVIEW!


	3. Cookies and Labor

For disclaimer see chapter 1

A/N: This is the version that I actually went back to edit a little. I was half asleep when I wrote it the first time and I made some pretty crappy errors. Thanks to deadwomanwalking for pointing this out and I probably wouldn't have gone back if it wasn't for her.

Amy filled in Piper, Prue, Melinda, Jess, and Patience on who the little girl is and what she was doing there. "Hold on!" Piper put her hand up to stop Amy from continuing. "So you are telling me I am a grandmother and I never knew it."

"Yes that about covers it." Amy agreed.

"You don't seem as upset as I thought you would be about all of this." Jess said.

"This is no time for me to get stressed about something I can not control." Amy put a hand on her stomach.

Chris and Poppy entered the kitchen and Poppy seemed rather shy and uncertain toward the Halliwell women. "This is your Grandma Piper." Chris said as he pointed to his mother. "These are my cousins Prue and Patience. This is my sister, your aunt, Melinda and this is Jess, a family friend."

Piper knelled before her newly found granddaughter and took the child's hands in hers. "Would you like something to eat?" Piper asked.

"I would like some cookies!" Poppy exclaimed and Melinda, Chris, and Amy laughed.

"Cookies it is." Piper stood and went to the refrigerator. "Which type would you like?"

"Double chocolate cookies are the best." Poppy said. "Can you make those?"

"Yes I can Poppy." Piper grabbed some of the ingredients and shut the door to the refrigerator. "Would you like to help?"

"Yes I would like that Grandma Piper." Poppy went toward Piper to help her. Amy made a motion to Chris that told him to leave with her. Chris understood and followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

--

"So let me get this straight." Barbas said. "You want me to kidnap and kill Chris Halliwell, and to scare Amy into an early labor."

"That is right." Stolas confirmed.

"And if by some miracle I succeed I get my freedom from my fate." Barbas said.

"That is also correct, but if you should fail I will send you back where I found you." Stolas warned.

"Now with that cleared up I have work to do." Barbas said then he shimmered out.

--

Patty locked the door to her empty classroom. She turned and almost screamed when she saw Aaron standing there. "I didn't mean to scare you." Aaron said.

"I know." Patty kissed her boyfriend. "I missed you. So how was your trip?"

"It was boring." Aaron said as he put his arms around her. "But I am much better now that I am back here with you. Why don't we go to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to but I can't." Patty said. "My older sister came back to town to see Amy's baby born and I haven't seen her in awhile. I promise we can have dinner tomorrow." Patty kissed him then walked down the hall toward the exit. Aaron made an angry look before shimmering out.

--

Chris closed the door behind him and turned to face Amy. "I swear I didn't know about Poppy." Chris promised.

"I am not saying you did know." Amy said calmly. "Look I know if I start to bitch at you that would make me a hypocrite. I am asking you to raise a child that isn't yours; so it isn't unreasonable for you to do the same. I say she can live here. You should ask Patty to sign her up for school tomorrow."

"You should be eight months pregnant more often." Chris said as he kissed her forehead. "You are much more understanding."

"I don't plan to make a habit out of being pregnant, so enjoy it." Amy said.

--

When Amy and Chris returned downstairs Piper had gone back to her restaurant and Poppy was eating cookies. "So what is everyone doing tonight?" Amy asked.

"I plan to hang out with my sisters at P3." Patty said as she put an arm around Prue and Patience.

"Jess and I were going to hangout at the mall; maybe see a movie." Melinda said.

"Poppy would you like to eat dinner with your father and me?" Amy asked.

An invisible Barbas appeared next to Amy. "That girl will never accept you." Barbas said in her ear. Amy's face went solemn; Barbas smile, he was getting to her. "Chris won't accept your son as his own."

"Sure I would love to." Poppy said. Chris could tell she was happy and she couldn't wait to go.

"She doesn't mean it." Barbas said then he disappeared.

"Amy are you alright?" Prue asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Amy said.

"Maybe we should stay home with you." Melinda suggested and Jess nodded.

--

Kris entered the manor and gung up her coat. "Anyone home?" Kris yelled. She heard sounds of crashing upstairs. Kris ran upstairs and saw Chris, Amy, Melinda, and Jess. Melinda and Jess were fighting a demon that had grey hair and was dressed in black. Amy got thrown up against the wall. Jess touched the floor and the house started to shake like an earthquake had happened. Barbas cursed and grabbed Chris's arm and started to shimmer out when Melinda tried to pull her brother away from the demon and all three of them disappeared. Jess stopped her attack and went to check on Amy.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked.

"I'm in labor." Amy managed to say as she put her hand to her stomach.

A/N: REVIEW.


	4. The Plan

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

"Kris take Amy's car and get Prue, Patty, and Patience." Jess said as she closed the door to Amy's bedroom. Jess and Kris were able to get her into bed with much difficulty. "They said they were going to P3. Wyatt is bartending tonight so pick him up too. Once you find Prue tell her to get Phoebe."

"Ok." Kris said as she picked up the keys to Amy's jeep. "What are you going to do if the demon comes back?"

"I am going to hit the book after I check on Poppy." Jess said.

"Who is Poppy?" Kris asked.

"It is a long story." Jess sighed.

"What about Pandora?" Kris asked.

"I'll call her." Jess said as she walked down the hall.

--

Melinda tried to blast the door open again for the umpteenth time. "It is no use." Melinda sighed as she sat down next to her brother. "Are you sure you can't orb us out?"

"There must be a spell on the room that is blocking our powers." Chris said.

"What does Barbas want with us anyway?" Melinda asked.

"I am not sure." Chris said. They had never faced Barbas, but their mother had told them about him and what a pain in the ass he was. "I just hope Amy and Jess can handle him."

"Well at least one good thing comes from all of this." Melinda said.

Chris looked at his sister like she was crazy. "And what would that be?"

"We get to spend some brother-sister time together when we are waiting for them to rescue us." Melinda said. Chris smiled and shook his head as he put an arm around his sister.

--

Jess opened the door to Poppy's room that was once belonged Piper's older sister, Prue before she died. Poppy was sitting on the bed clutching a teddy bear for dear life. "Is it over yet?" Poppy asked in a small voice.

"Yeah it is safe." Jess said as she sat on the bed and put her arm around the frightened child.

"Why does our family kill demons?" Poppy asked.

"Did your mom fight demons too?" Jess felt Poppy nodded her head against her head to answer her question. "Well she did it to protect you. You see most demons are evil and she didn't want anything to happen to you and nether does your dad."

"So when mom was killed by that demon she was protecting me?" Poppy asked into Jess's shoulder.

Jess was quiet. She wasn't sure what to tell this child to make her feel better. "I am sure she loved you and she died so you could live and be happy." Poppy raised her head to look at Jess. "I am sure she would want you to be happy and not worry too much about her." Poppy didn't say anything, she just hugged Jess.

The sounds of orbs entered the room. Jess looked over and saw Pandora's twin sister Penny and their brother Henry Jr. "Hey Pandora called us." Penny said. "What can we do?"

"Can you go sit with Amy and make sure she is ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Penny left the room.

"Can you demon prove the house?" Jess asked.

"I am on it." Henry left after his sister.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Jess turned back to Poppy.

"Yeah, I am tired." Poppy yawned. Jess got out of bed and tucked her in before going up to the attic.

--

Kris made her way to the bar and she saw Wyatt serving drinks. "Wyatt!" Kris yelled to him as she came up to the bar. Wyatt walked over to her.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming tonight." Wyatt said.

"Look we have major problems at home and you need to get there as soon as you can." Kris said in a rush.

"What is going on?" Wyatt asked.

"Look I don't have time to explain." Kris said. "Get another bartender and get home. Where are Phoebe's daughters?"

"They are over there." Wyatt pointed to a sitting area.

"Thanks." Kris called over her shoulder as she went toward the sisters.

"Hey Kris." Patty said. "Join us."

"We have a problem at home." Kris said then she turned to Prue. "You need to get your mom and bring her to the manor."

"What is going on?" Patience asked.

"Jess can explain when we get back." Kris said as the sister stood up.

--

Penny opened the door to Amy's room and saw her lying on the bed, breathing heavily. Penny went and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?" Penny asked.

"I am having a baby how do you think I feel?" Amy snapped but she regretted it. "I am sorry…" Amy screamed when a bad contraction hit her.

"Aunt Phoebe will be here soon and she will help you." Penny grabbed a washcloth off of the bedside table and used it to wipe off her forehead.

--

Patty, Patience, Kris, and Wyatt walked into the attic. Jess looked up from the book. "So who is the demon?" Kris asked.

"His name is Barbas." Jess said. "He is the demon of fear. There is a potion to vanquish him but we need a piece of his flesh for it to work because he is an upper level demon. The strange thing is the book says that Phoebe and Paige vanquished him."

"Maybe Stolas brought him back." Wyatt said.

"Who is staying with Amy?" Kris asked.

"Penny is with Amy." Jess said.

"What is wrong with Amy?" Wyatt asked.

"Her water broke." Kris said.

"Prue went to get mom." Patty said

"Ok." Wyatt seemed almost panicked. "Where is Chris and Melinda?"

"Barbas kidnapped them." Kris said.

"What!" Wyatt yelled.

"Don't worry we will get them back." Jess said. "There is one vile of Barbas vanquishing potion so we only have one shot."

Prue and Phoebe entered the attic and they both could tell the room was thick with emotion. "What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Long story short, Chris and Melinda have been kidnapped, Amy is in labor and we have a child to look after." Jess said.

"Ok I am losing my mind." Phoebe said as she put a hand to her head. "Patty, Wyatt, Prue, and Kris will go save Chris and Melinda. Patience you can help me with Amy. When Pandora gets her I will have her reinforce the protection crystals. Jess you need to call my sisters and tell them what is going on."

Everyone nodded and Patty, Wyatt, Prue, and Kris disappeared in a white orbs and a pink glow.

A/N: Here is you next chapter. Please review.


	5. A New Life

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Pandora and Jess were reinforcing the crystals in the attic. "Do you think they will find Chris and Melinda before Amy gives birth?" Jess asked.

"Let's hope so." Pandora said as she sat a crystal near one of the windows.

"Wyatt once told me that Amy has a temper like Piper's." Jess said. "Is it true?"

"Amy is much more patient than Aunt Piper is, but yes she does." Pandora said. "Amy tried to vanquish Chris once. Amy's younger sister, Vivian, tried to kiss Chris once and Amy took it the wrong way and thought something else happened."

"Amy has a younger sister?" Jess asked and Pandora nodded. A pink light appeared and Coop stepped into sight.

"Hi Uncle Coop." Pandora said.

"Where is Phoebe?" Coop asked.

"She is downstairs with Amy." Jess said.

"Where are my parents?" Pandora asked but her question was answered when her mother, Paige, her father, Henry, her Aunt Piper, and Uncle Leo orbed in.

"What can we do?" Paige asked.

--

"We are never going to find them this way." Wyatt said. "We should split up. Patty and I will go to the left and Prue and Kris should take the right." They all nodded and they took off.

Wyatt tried to sense Chris and Melinda when he was running but he had no luck. There must have been a spell or something that was blocking him. "Which way should we go?" Patty asked as they came to two different hallways.

"We should go left." Wyatt said as he led his cousin down the hallway.

--

Prue and Kris tried to move their way through the hallways but they were narrow. There were many different doors that lined the hallway. "I think Chris and Melinda are close." Prue said.

"What make you say that?" Kris asked. "Can you sense people too?"

"Actually I can see them." Prue pointed to a door on the right that had a small window on the door. Kris turned to see Melinda and Chris asleep. Melinda had her head lying on her brother's shoulder.

"That is typical." Kris said. "We come to save them and they are asleep." Kris went up to the door. She waved her hand and the door unlocked. Prue pulled the door open and she saw Chris's eyes open.

"Rise and shine." Prue said. "Let's go please."

Chris pushed Melinda a little and she woke up. "It's about time guys." Chris said. "We were getting bored."

"We can see that." Kris said as they stood up.

They left the cell and Chris looked around for his brother but didn't see him. "Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"We split up to find you quicker." Prue said. "He and Patty went down another hall but it would be almost impossible to find him now."

Chris closed his eyes. _Wyatt, where the hell are you?_ Chris thought to his brother.

_Chris are you safe?_ Wyatt thought back

_Yeah, Melinda is too. Meet us back at the manor._ Chris opened his eyes. "They are going to meet us back at the manor."

"We should leave now." Kris said. Chris nodded and he orbed them back to the manor.

--

"We should head back to manor." Wyatt said as he turned to Patty.

"Only half of the job is done." Patty said. "We still have to vanquish Barbas."

"We don't have time." Wyatt argued. "We don't even have the potion to do it, I gave it to Prue." Patty glared at Wyatt before allowing him to orb them back to the manor.

--

Piper looked up when she saw her two children, Kris, and her niece orb in. "Mom what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "I thought you went home hours ago."

"Didn't you two tell him?" Piper asked shooting a look at Prue and Kris.

"Tell me what?" Chris asked.

"Amy went into labor shortly after you were kidnapped." Prue said. Chris didn't even spare the time to yell at them for not telling them. He ran from the kitchen and up to his and Amy's bedroom. More orbs filled the room and Wyatt and Patty appeared.

"Did you vanquish Barbas?" Kris asked. Nether of them answered, Patty just glared at Wyatt.

"That would be hard considering I had the potion." Prue said pulling the vial from her pocket.

--

"They saved Chris and Melinda just as I knew they would." Aaron yelled at Barbas. "You were told to kill Chris not to kidnap him."

"A minor set back." Barbas said. "I will keep the power of five from happening. Who are they anyway?"

"We know that Chris, Patty, Pandora, and Amy are apart of the power of five but we are uncertain who the fifth member is." Stolas said. "According to the seer it is a unknown Charmed daughter but none of the Charmed Ones have a daughter that we don't know about."

"You are forgetting Prue." Barbas said. "She could have a daughter."

"Prue has been dead for years." Aaron said. "We would have known if she had a daughter."

"Not necessarily." Barbas said and both demons looked at him.

"What do you know?" Stolas asked. Barbas grinned like a devil.

"Trust me Stolas to get that girl will be much easier than any of the others." Barbas said. "She has not yet fully developed her powers. Therefore she would be much easier to kill."

--

Chris flicked his wrist and the door to Amy's room opened and he ran in. Phoebe, Coop, Patience, Penny, and Amy all looked startled. "Are you alright?" Chris asked as he kneeled next to the bed.

"Oh I am just hunky dory." Amy said between deep breaths. Phoebe checked how far along the baby was then she looked back up at Amy.

"It is time to start pushing." Phoebe said. She looked around at everyone in the room. "Everyone but Patience, Piper, Paige, Wyatt and Chris get out." Everyone groaned but did as she asked. She had considered kicking Wyatt out too, but it was technically his child so it didn't seem right to do so. "Ok honey on your next contraction push." Amy felt a strong contraction and she pushed as Phoebe had told her. When Piper said that childbirth hurt, Amy never thought it would hurt this bad. Chris grabbed her hand and she squeezed it as hard as she possibly could. Phoebe turned to Piper who had a baby blanket. Piper handed Phoebe the blanket and Phoebe turned back to Amy. "Just a few more pushes. I can see the head." Amy nodded and gathered some more strength before pushing again. "Good just one more good push and it will all be over." Amy shook her head.

"I am not sure I can do this." Amy said between breaths of pain.

"You can do it." Chris said as he kissed her forehead. Amy felt another contraction, she wanted this baby out of her now so she took all of her strength left and pushed. The sounds of a baby crying filled the air. Piper handed Phoebe a knife to cut the umbilical cord with. Once the cord was cut Phoebe handed the baby to Patience who cleaned off the baby.

"It is a boy." Patience said when she turned back around. She put the baby in Chris's arms. Chris stared down at the tiny baby. He looked at Amy then at the baby. He walked over to the bed and put the baby in Amy's arms.

"You did a great job." Chris whispered to her. Amy looked from Chris to the child in her arms. The baby had little blonde hair on its head. She couldn't tell the eye color because his eyes were closed. Amy moved her finger over his tiny forehead as a tear fell from her eye and onto the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

A/N: Ok now before things are thrown at me for not updating soon I have a good reason. My grandmother just died so I didn't feel like writing. I hope this makes up for it. Review please.


	6. Matthew and Pearl

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Phoebe had allowed everyone to come back in to see the new baby. "What are you going to name him?" Leo asked.

Wyatt looked down at Amy and she nodded to him. "We have agreed to name him Matthew Alan Halliwell." Wyatt said. "Chris I have already signed my rights as a father over to you." Wyatt handed his younger brother a folded piece of paper and Chris unfolded the paper and read it.

"This makes me Matthew's legal father." Chris said as he looked up at his brother.

"Yeah it does." Wyatt smiled. "You are the one who is going to marry Amy and you will be the one raising him so we both thought it would just be right."

Poppy popped her head in the door. "Come on in honey." Amy said. Poppy came into the room and climbed up on the bed. "Would you like to hold him?" Poppy looked like she was considering it. She nodded and Amy put Matthew in her arms. She told Poppy how to hold him. Chris smiled down at his daughter hold Matthew. Poppy yawned and Piper took Matthew form the girl. Chris picked her up and carried her to her room.

"You should rest." Piper said as she put Matthew in a cradle near their bed. Chris came back in and his mother kissed his cheek as she left with everyone else. Chris went to lay next to Amy and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"With everyone worried about me I never got to worry about you." Amy said as she turned on her side so she was facing him. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Chris pulled her gently to him and kissed her.

--

"See you tomorrow Pearl." A woman said as her friend Pearl got off of the subway. Pearl had long black hair, fair skin, and she had striking light blue eyes. Pearl entered her apartment building and the landlord came running out of his office. "Miss Trudeau I need this month's rent." He said.

"I will have it to you tomorrow I promise." Pearl said as she started going up the stairs.

She entered her apartment and locked the door behind her. She set her keys on the bookcase in the living room right next to the picture of her real father and mother which she had gotten when she had done enough digging. Pearl had a hard time finding out if she still had relatives left because there wasn't much on her real parents to began with. Her father had been a policeman and her mother had worked at an auction house. She picked up the picture and became into deep thought. The picture was of Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell.

--

Guest Staring

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Keira Knightley as Prue

Natalie Portman as Patience

Danielle Harris as Poppy

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

Billy Drago as Barbas

Jessica Biel as Penny

David Gallagher as Henry Jr.

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

Victor Webster as Coop

Rose McGowan as Paige

Brian Krause as Leo

Ivan Sergei as Henry

And

Kristin Kreuk as Pearl


End file.
